Conversations
by uncle potter
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, but she is going to be with Ron. What if someone told her about Harry's plan to leave. Will she rethink things about Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. I am not making any money.

It's been a busy day at Hogwarts but Harry was thinking of something else. He was thinking of Hermione. She was standing with the Weasleys as they mourned the death of one of their own. Harry was horror stricken when he saw Fred's body, just as he was about all of the bodies of the people who fought for the wizarding world's freedom from voldemort.

Now voldemort was dead. All Harry wanted to do now was settle down with the woman he loved. Unfortunately, she seemed preoccupied.

After Ron left them on the "hunt", Hermione was horribly depressed. Crying most of the time and either sleeping or staring out into nothingness the rest. One day, about 2 months later Harry could take no more.

/FLASHBACK/

"Hermione?" he called

She stared

"Hermione, we have to talk."

She blinked and looked at him.

"I don't think I want to talk about _him_ right now." she said almost blankly.

"I think we should talk about _you_, though." he said.

"Whatever do you mean, Harry?" she asked a little nervously

Harry looked at her softly and gently grasped her hand as he sat on the chair next to her.

"The way you're acting, it isn't healthy. I'm worried."

She glared. "I'm fine, Harry."

"You are not fine, Hermione, and Ron is not the only one who loves you!" he said before he could stop himself. He immediately blushed and began studying the wall of the tent.

" Harry, I know you do but it's different with Ron." she said with a change in her voice that Harry couldn't quite identify.

"I know I am a sister to you, but Ron sees me differently. He sees me like a girl. I never had that, before." she said the last part quietly.

"I see you that way." whispered to himself.

"What?" she asked a little shocked.

Harry's eyes went wide. She wasn't supposed to heat that.

"I…er..uh..I mean…"

"No, Harry," she interrupted "what did you mean?"

Harry sighed 'might as well' he thought

"Hermione, I…I thought you would've known by now" he finally stammered out.

"Know what, Harry?" Hermione asked a little anxiously.

Harry looked at her for a moment, trying to build up the courage.

"I… I've been in love with you since 2nd year." he said a little quickly. Then looked into her chocolate eyes.

She looked into his emerald orbs intently for an indeterminable amount of time.

Finally she asked "Do you really mean that?"

Harry looked to the floor and nodded.

"why didn't you tell me, Harry?" she asked softly

"I didn't know how." he said

"oh" she said "I love you, too." she said quietly

/END FLASHBACK/

So now Harry was standing against a wall looking out into the great hall, watching as people celebrated the fall of the dark lord or mourned the loss of loved ones.

He slowly backed away into the corridor, so as not to interrupt anything. Hermione saw him backing away and went to follow. She jogged to him after he turned around to walk away.

As she approached she asked "Harry where are you going?"

He stopped and looked at her. Grinning he said "I'm a bit tired. Thought I'd go to my old bed and sleep comfortably for a change."

"I understand. It's been ages since I've seen a good bed with clean sheets." she chuckled a bit.

Harry looked at her nervously.

"So, you and Ron, eh?" he said

She looked at him sadly.

"I guess that means you've made a decision about us, then. Eh?"

She looked at the floor than raised her eyes to him and said

"Honestly, Harry, I wasn't going to expect you to settle for me. I know that you told me those things in the tent to make me feel better, and they did, thank you. But you can have any single girl in Britain. You don't have to settle for a plain looking bookworm." she said.

Harry looked at her angrily.

"how dare you say those things to me! Do you think I use that word lightly?"

She said "no, no of coarse not. It's just that I was a bit…distraught and…"

She let the sentence falter.

He softened his look and said " I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you Hermione Granger."

She shook her head. "it doesn't matter. Not really." she said with tears in her eyes. "I can't hurt him. He needs me. I can't do that to Ron and Ginny."

"but it's alright if I get hurt?" he asked

"No, Harry, I don't want you to hurt but he loves me and he just lost his brother. I can't hurt him anymore." she said through her tears, which were now coming down her smooth cheeks in torrents.

Harry nodded his head. "I understand. This is your final decision?" he asked

She nodded "Yes, Harry."

He nodded and said "Alright. You go be with him, I'll be down later." he said as he started to walk away.

"Harry…" she called after him

"you've made your decision. I'll respect it. But I do need some rest." he said to cut her off and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Conversations Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. I am not making any money.

She watched Harry walk down the corridor for a moment before turning to go to the great hall.

"so that's how you're going to end it?" came a voice from her right. She turned and saw a boy of about her age wearing jeans a red sweater and trainers looking at her. He had boyish features and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry?" she said

"I said 'is that how you plan on ending it with Harry?" he asked

"You know it's very rude to eavesdrop on people's _private_ conversations. And I don't see how it's any of you're business as to what happens between me and my best friend." she said before turning and continuing her journey to the great hall.

"he's not coming back, y'know." he said a second later.

She stopped and turned.

"What do you mean?" she asked with just a hint of fear in her voice.

He pushed himself from against the wall he was leaning on and walked over to her.

"What I mean is, would you stick around and watch the person you love with someone else?" he asked.

She glowered at him. "Just, who are you, and what do you know about any of this?" she asked panicked.

He looked at her calmly and said " You can call me Charles. As for your second question, I am Harry's spirit guide. I've been watching Harry almost his whole life."

She looked at him skeptically.

"What? You see ghosts all the time around Hogwarts and you can't take in the idea of a spirit guide?" he asked incredulously. He then walked closer and put his hand through her shoulder.

She gasped as the chill went through her.

"If you are his guide, why didn't you help him all this time? Why show yourself now?" she asked.

"Well, he made it to the school, didn't he? He met you, and then I wasn't really needed, was I? you gave him advice when he needed it. All I can do for him directly is help him get a little insight. We're not allowed to meddle in the life of our charges directly." he said.

She decided to get back on topic

"Why would Harry leave Hogwarts? He fought so hard to save it." she asked

"My child." he said sadly "he's not leaving Hogwarts. He's leaving Britain."

"WHAT?" she asked ant then looked around to make sure no one heard. It wouldn't do to have the whole school know what they were talking about.

"I wouldn't worry about them. They can't hear us. Anyway he's leaving tonight. He has nothing but bad memories here in Britain." he said casually.

" What do you mean he has nothing. What about Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys? What about me?" she asked.

He looked at her as if she had just sprouted a second and third head.

"Ron, the best friend that betrayed him, twice. Ginny, the loving ex-girlfriend who is in loved with 'the boy-who-lived', but doesn't really know much about Harry Potter. The Weasleys, the constant reminder that there is a family full of love that isn't his and he will never have. And you, the woman he loves. The one person he would give his dying breath to, who rejects him for the safe route. Would you want to live in that place?"

She bowed her head and studied her shoes for a moment.

" let me ask you a question?" he said

She looked up at him and nodded

"Do you love him?" he asked gently

Her eyes met his for a moment before she answered.

"yes. I do" she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Charles nodded "What about Ronald?" he asked

She nodded.

"why?"

She looked at him confused.

"why do you love him? He's abrasive, he's jealous, he makes you cry, he never apologizes for it, he has no ambition, no goals, and he's betrayed you both. Why do you love him?" he asked

She looked at him hard for a moment.

"yes all those are true, but he can be sweet and kind as well as funny and protective." she said with a small smile.

Charles nodded again. "Alright, but here's the big question. Who do you think about before you fall asleep? After you wake up? All those time Ronald made you cry, who dried your tears? Who saved you from that troll seven years ago? Who stood up to Ronald when he would insult you? Who got you out of Malfoy Manor by calling Dobby?"

She said "but it was Ron who stopped the troll in 1st year." she said as a way of sidestepping the rest of the questions.

Charles smirked. He said " but I believe Ronald was the reason you were in that girl's room to begin with. And I also remember that Harry had to drag him to that Girl's room (in which he didn't enter) to warn and save you."

She wouldn't answer him for a moment. Some things were starting to make sense.

"but he's lost his brother today. It's tragic for him. For us all." she said through more tears.

"yes. That is tragic and I wouldn't downplay that for a moment. But, Girl, use your perspective. Yes Ronald needs his friends and family more than ever right now. But what about what Harry lost? He lost his Parents and with them any sense of a normal life. He was placed with those wretched Dursleys and beaten and neglected his whole life, so he lost his childhood. In fifth year he lost his godfather, and any chance of salvation from his horrid childhood. In 6th year he lost his mentor when Dunbledore was killed. And tonight he lost his adoptive uncle, Remus. And now he's lost the love of his life. Can you honestly tell me that he doesn't deserve to be happy?"

She was full out sobbing at this point.

"I… know he deserves to be happy but… I'm scared!" she finally screamed

At this, Charles smiled. "Finally"

She looked at him through her tears. "What?" she asked quietly

His smile broadened "I was wondering when you were going to admit to that." he said as she looked on at him.

"I know you're frightened. Honestly who wouldn't be after everything that's happened? But you have a choice to make. Are you going to do what's right for you? Or are you going to do what's easy? Do you truly believe that you can be happy with Ronald, because if you think He can make you happy, then I'll leave you to it. It's your choice. You have about ten minutes before Harry is done with you're letters. After that he'll leave them on your pillows." he said before he turned and walked into the wall disappearing.

Hermione stood there for a moment thinking about the conversation she just had.

_Could it be possible that I can make Harry happy?_

_Could he have really meant it when he said that he loved me?_

_Could we have a life together?_

_Can I make it to Gryffindor tower in time?_

She ran as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Conversations : Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am making no money.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room and saw that it was empty. Looking around, panicked, she saw the door to the boys dorm ajar, and ran to it. After climbing the stairs two at a time, she reached the 7th year dorms. Upon entering she immediately saw him.

Harry was sitting by the large window with his knees tucked to his chest and his face in his hands, silently sobbing. She watched for a moment before quietly walked over to him. As he sat there with his shoulders shaking, she gently laid a hand on one. He jumped and drew his "borrowed" wand. Hermione gasped and quickly stepped back. Harry stared for a brief moment and relaxed, lowering his wand. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone." he said quietly. " Especially you." even more quietly.

"I know, Harry. I needed to speak to you." she said

"oh yeah?" he asked a little dejectedly "what about? Are they asking about me?"

"Well, yeah. They have been, but that's not it." she said

He raised an eyebrow. "oh. Well what do you want to talk about?" he asked

"Well," she said tentatively. "Harry, I don't want you to leave."

Harry gave her a confused look. " What?" he asked

She shook her head. "I've come to the realization that, while I do care for Ron, and he does need me… well… I need you." she ended it quietly.

He looked at her, speechless.

"I love you, Harry. I have since our first year. Even if I didn't know it, then. So I don't want you to go and leave me here without you."

He looked at her quizzically, then smiled. "what changed your mind?"

"Well, I had a bit of an awakening from a boy, well a spirit of a boy, who said he was your 'spirit guide' he told me about your plan to leave Britain."

Harry gave a small chuckle. "I was only going to be away for a couple of weeks." he said. " I was going to Australia to get away from Britain for a bit of holiday. I can't stand all of this. There's too many reminders of what we lost in order for me to beat Voldemort. Fred, Lupin, Tonks. Its too much." he said with a shudder, trying to suppress the urge to cry.

She gave a confused look before she decided to ignore the subject for now.

"Anyway. Be that as it may, I'm telling you that I've changed my mind. Or rather I've overcome my stupidity. I want _you_, Harry." she said.

He raised an eyebrow again and smiled. "You know, Mione, I've waited 6 years to hear that. I've dreamed about it most nights that didn't have Riddle in them. And now that I've actually heard them…"

She looked at him expectantly before he continued. He looked down for a moment, when he looked back up there was a tear roaming down his cheek. " now that you've said it, I just can't believe that it's real."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and raised to her to toes to give him a passionate kiss, which he returned with enthusiasm. He ended the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Mione" he said. "Yes?" she asked. "why don't we go together, to Australia. You need to find your parents and restore their memories, and I need to get out of here." she pulled her head back to look at him and smiled. "Why Mr. Potter, I think that's an excellent Idea." Harry smiled and sat down with her on an armchair and held the woman he loved.

Charles watched all of this from the corner, unseen by the two lovers, and smiled. "It's about bloody time." he said to himself when a hand gently rested on his shoulder. Her turned to see the woman as she looked on with a smile.

"Why did you lie to her?" she asked

"I didn't lie. I told her that Harry was leaving Britain, and he is." he said

"You made her believe that he was never coming back." she admonished him.

"Well, that was her overactive brain at work. She never thought to ask me for how long he was to be gone. And besides I needed to get through to her somehow." he said with a mischievous grin.

"You know, you are incorrigible, James Charles Potter." she said with a small smile.

"And You Married me, Lilly Marie Potter. What does that say about you?" he said with a chuckle.

She thought for a moment "It says that I am A woman who loves a challenge." she said and he laughed. "Well, Mrs. Potter," he said "Shall we leave them to their next great adventure?"

"Why I think that's a fine Idea, Mr. Potter." she said as they walked to a wall an disappeared.

END

Please review. If this thing sucked I want to know how I can be a better writer in the future. Thanks.


End file.
